Which One Should I love
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Two stories have been melted together the first group of chapters follows a scenario where Ivan and Gretel can be together the second group of chapters follows a scenario where Amir and Gretel can be together with slightly altered side couples. AU..
1. I Realize I love you

_SweetDreamer92: Well I know I'm clearly terrible with finishing stories but that is irrelevant lol I need to work on finishing my FF I know that. I can finish my OF. Ah well I hope you like the story anyways...although if enough people like this maybe that's what I need to finish what I start._

_Warnings: Alterations I guess, adult themes, language, OC's? well sort of, doesn't follow the game, little bit of crossing over._

_So quick question how many people have a habit of questioning the set pairings in most of the HM games they play? I seem to do that all the time._

_OK this story will have two endings, notice the double pairings here and there, I did it this way because when I was playing GB I couldn't choose between Ivan and Amir and ended up marrying Ivan because he reached the red heart color first. :D_

_Pairings for this story ending one: Alex/Claire, Gretel(female player)/Ivan, Hansel(male player)Sherry, Angelo/Antoinette, Lloyd/Emiko, Dirk/Daisy, Freya/OC, Amir/ barely mentioned OC._

_Pairings for this story ending two: Will/Chelsea, Gretel/Amir, Hansel/Marian, Ivan/Sherry, Lloyd/Emiko, Dirk/Freya, Angelo/Antoinette, Daisy/OC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HM in anyway, but you know that :D_

_Which pairing do you prefer?_

_One :Ivan and Gretel_

"Big brother you're being silly." Gretel said softly.

"I am not...I'm serious, she's going to leave me at the altar.." he pouted.

Gretel rolled her eyes and smiled as her brother fumbled with his white bowtie for the millionth and one time. Today Hansel was marrying Sherry and clearly he was a nervous wreck. She looked up as their mother walked in the farm house, she looked very much the same youthful woman that had first married the local doctor. Only the soft laugh lines she had showed any aging at all. She was wearing a light blue dress their father had given her on their first Starry night as a married couple.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Hansel you're keeping all your friends waiting."

"Mom...I've decided that Sherry is going to leave me at the altar...I'm not good enough."

Her gaze softened and she walked over to kiss his cheek.

"Of course you are sweetheart, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes oh I can't believe my little man is all grown up."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Mom please..."

She slipped an arm around their shoulders she couldn't have been prouder to hear from Felix how much they had helped the town. They looked up as Alex peeked in.

"Hey everyone except the bride is in the town square, still getting married?"

Hansel took a breath and nodded they walked with their parents to where everyone was waiting. Gretel watched as her brother's nerves got worse and worse until he stood in front of Felix. Felix beamed, he liked Hansel but thought it was his role as father to scare the hell out of him until they said 'I do'. Gretel squeezed his shoulder and walked around to collect Sherry and the other bridesmaids from Felix's house.

Like always Sherry looked beautiful, Antoinette had added ruffles and a few designs to the white dress and Daisy had stitched flowers together to add to the veil. After Freya finished tying the laces on the corset she wore Gretel handed her her bouquet.

"Oh Sherry you look adorable." Daisy said excitedly.

Sherry smiled and thanked her then glanced at Gretel.

"Can you believe we're going to be sisters? I'm so excited I always wanted to have a sister-in-law to side with me in every argument with her brother."

Gretel giggled.

"Don't worry about a thing Sherry, you'll always be right."

They laughed and left to join everyone so the ceremony could begin.

...

At the reception, Joan and Marian outdid themselves with the food Gretel watched her brother dance with his bride it appeared as though his nerves had faded and he was back to his cheery self. She looked up and noticed Amir glancing around looking a bit depressed. She walked over and nudged him, he smiled slightly.

"Hello Gretel."

"Hi Amir is something wrong?"

He shook his head then nodded slowly.

"Well which is it?" she asked in confusion.

He sighed.

"This is the last time I'll see everyone for a while."

She smiled.

"Don't be silly, it's Spring...unless you have to go home for something."

He nodded.

"My father decided to pick out a bride for me and he wants me home to work on our relationship."

Gretel frowned.

"Have you ever met her before?"

He shook his head.

"How can you have a relationship with a stranger?"

"I'm not sure but he says she's very nice and it would be worth trying."

She hugged him out of nowhere, she'd done it before but this time he was caught off guard.

"Cheer up, I'm sure she's great and you can still come visit after all didn't you say your father liked my lavender tea the best? You can only buy that at the bazaar."

He smiled and laughed.

"You're right, just because it's arranged doesn't mean I won't like her, thank you Gretel you're such a good friend."

She beamed.

"There's that smile I remember, come on let's go have one last dance OK?"

He nodded and led her to the make shift dance floor, from his place near the bridge Ivan sighed, his brother cocked his head.

"Hey bro is something wrong?"

Ivan glanced up.

"Wait don't tell me, you suddenly realize you have feelings for Sherry and wish you had told her so."

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea? She's practically a sister to me."

Dirk smiled.

"It's just a joke, you look so serious, you have to lighten up."

Ivan sighed.

"You're probably right...that must be why she likes _him _so much." he mumbled the last part and his gaze shifted to where Amir was dancing with Gretel.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing."

"Really bro, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I was just thinking of some papers I need to grade."

Dirk sighed.

"Dude you have two days off to worry about that, relax a little, have some cake or something."

"Dirk you know I'm not too fond of sweets."

"But Joan said Gretel helped make it, she even donated all of the ingredients fresh from the farm, it's great!"

Ivan agreed to have some which surprised his brother, Dirk didn't say anything as he realized his little joke had some truth to it, except Sherry wasn't the one who held Ivan's affection.

...

The next afternoon Ivan was sitting under a tree in his favorite spot reading when he heard Gretel speaking. He got up and glanced around the windmill and watched her hugging Amir who was preparing to leave.

"I'll miss you make sure you write and tell me that you got home safely."

"And I you, first chance I get I'll send you a letter and tell you about everything."

She reached in her bag and pulled out some cookies he shook his head.

"You'll already gave me some milk."

"These are for your sister since you said she liked them."

He smiled softly at her and took the gift.

"You're always so thoughtful, thank you, and thank you again for coming to see me before I left, I'll make sure she writes and thanks you as well."

She smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it."

They hugged again before he grabbed his bags and walked toward where the taxi would be waiting. She watched until he was out of sight, Ivan frowned slightly.

_'She must really care about him.' _he thought.

She turned and he moved back to his spot before she walked over and into the windmill, he assumed she noticed him eavesdropping. Until she came out with a basket full of yarn, she finally spotted him.

"Oh Ivan hello."

He smiled.

"Hello Gretel."

"Are you off today?"

He nodded.

"Why don't you come over? My brother and Sherry left for their honeymoon this morning my parents are having lunch with Felix and the farm house feels so empty."

"Are you sure? I won't interfere with work will I?"

She shook her head.

"No I'm done for the day, I just had to pick up the yarn...oh shoot and I need to run to the store and get chicken feed again."

He smiled softly and got up to take the basket from her, determined to show that he was better than Amir in any way that he could.

"In that case I'll come with you."

She smiled at him and thanked him.

...

They were soon making their way toward the hill that led to the farm when they heard a loud cry. Gretel saw that Lauren had fallen trying to keep up with Cindy and Kevin who didn't seem to notice they were missing someone. Gretel walked over and picked her up to dust off her dress. Lauren sniffed.

"Don't cry are you hurt?"

She looked down where her knee was scraped, Gretel patted her head and called after Kevin and Cindy before they reached the race track. Ivan watched as they hurried over, Gretel gave them a stern look.

"Hey you two you shouldn't run off and leave Lauren behind, you're all friends you know."

Cindy scoffed.

"But if she wants to play with us she as to be able to catch up."

Lauren sighed, Gretel shook her head.

"Cindy that isn't very nice, and I distinctly remember you being upset when Lauren was faster than you and won the race, but she still came back and made sure you weren't hurt didn't she?"

Cindy kicked at the ground.

"Maybe..."

"And didn't she use some of her allowance to buy you both pudding afterwards?"

Kevin laughed.

"Hey that's right, sorry Lauren."

Cindy sighed.

"Yeah I'm sorry too."

Lauren smiled and Gretel nodded her approval.

"That's more like it, now I need to clean up Lauren's cut I bet if you're nice to her on the way to the farm there is some cheesecake waiting for you."

Cindy and Kevin beamed.

"OK!"

Ivan smiled the whole time watching her interact with them, she would make a great mother some day. He blushed and shook his head as the joined him by the hill.

"Hi Ivan 3" Cindy said.

Ivan smiled at her, she seemed to have mostly gotten over her little crush for now after he told her that he was interested in women in his own age group a few weeks ago. By gotten over, that meant that she didn't try to spend every second she could with him;however she was still determined to monopolize his attention. At least she focused on her studies more and more.

He was sure by the time she was his age her affection would be given to Kevin or Chen's son who had started coming to the weekly bazaar to help his father. Ivan set the basket of yarn in the storage bin and watched Gretel bandage Lauren's knee before she had the children wash their hands while she served them dessert.

"Ivan do you want some cheesecake?" Gretel asked.

He cringed slightly seeing the confection, while she could normally get him to eat anything sweet but party cheesecake was where he drew the line.

"Oh no thanks that's a bit too sweet for me."

She smiled and poured some tea from him instead, when the children left the room to play outside with the dogs she pulled a bottle of four seasons wine out of storage.

"Can I tempt you to stay for dinner?"

He smiled.

"That sounds nice."

Just then Cindy came in as if she'd been listening.

"Hey are you going to invite us to dinner too?"

Gretel put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I don't know you might not like what I'm making."

"Try me."

"Grilled fish, a salad with green peppers, and pasta still interested?"

Cindy made a similar face of disgust that Ivan did at the mention of party cheesecake but put on a brave face and patted her stomach.

"yum yum..."

Gretel laughed, she was amazed when Cindy cleared her plate she would have to tell Nellie that she got both of her girls to eat their vegetables. Ivan was about ready to take the kids home when her parents walked in, Claire grinned she had a feeling there was bound to be another wedding in the future and mother knows best.

_End Chapter one I/G_

_SweetDreamer92: That was fun, hope you liked it the next chapter is Amir's chance to be with Gretel._


	2. An Afternoon Date With Amir

_SweetDreamer92: And now chapter one with Amir and Gretel..._

_For reference: Pairings for this story ending two: Will/Chelsea, Gretel/Amir, Hansel/Marian, Ivan/Sherry, Lloyd/Emiko, Dirk/Freya, Angelo/Antoinette, Daisy/OC._

_I placed Hansel with Marian because I really think she should have been one of the bachelorettes instead of Daisy who is adorable but still..._

_Hansel and Marian's child is the set female child for the game, you'll have to imagine the house is set up a little differently and of course Hansel is the older sibling..._

_But really all of the children(besides the obvious kids) are my OC's, also I'll be bringing in more characters from other games to make up Amir's family._

_Enjoy_

_One: Amir and Gretel..._

Gretel shot up in bed and screamed feeling a sudden weight on top of her, she cocked her head and stared at the little girl who smiled widely at her. Marian peeked in her bedroom and sighed.

"Jessie didn't I ask you nicely not to wake up auntie Gretel?"

The little girl giggled.

"But mommy, auntie asked me to wake her up."

Marian crossed her arms.

"At six in the morning?"

It was the first day of Winter and she didn't have much to do, both her and her brother agreed to switch off on chores during Winter since they only had the use of the field in the basement which really cut down on their work. Not to mention Marian knew quite a bit about farming so she could help him with the animals if he needed her to.

"Oh right, I promised Daisy I would help her this morning, a lot of people came in yesterday."

"For the Winter bazaar?"

She nodded, Marian nodded and smiled she ushered her daughter out of the room and Gretel got up to get ready. Her brother gently grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Bro I'm late!"

"Well you need to at least take something with you for breakfast."

"I can eat there."

He gave her a look that said he wasn't going to let her go until she did as she was told, sighing she grabbed a doughnut and some yogurt before kissing his cheek and running out the door. He slapped his forehead and ran out the door to catch up with her.

"Hey Gretel wait!"

"I have to go!"

"I have to tell you something!"

She only waved as she ran out of sight, he sighed then smiled, his sister was stubborn but dependable he just hoped she wouldn't be too surprised when she returned home.

...

Right when Gretel arrived Ethel pointed toward the kitchen and then to the phone to silently tell her what she would be helping with. Room service? She could handle that.

She helped Daisy cook then ran the meals up to the rooms, she was disappointed to find that Amir was not in his usual room but someone else was. She sighed a little she had been looking forward to seeing him she had even made a cake for him. Shaking her head she went about her work.

After everyone was fed and the kitchen was clean Gretel noticed Daisy was behind on the cleaning and offered to stay longer to help.

...

Gretel jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see her brother and smiled.

"Easy sis it's just me, Ethel called me and said they were all caught up and that I should come get you."

"What? I could have walked home."

"Not in the dark."

"I always work in the dark..."

"And there are a lot of people staying here that we don't know."

She nodded and waved to their friends before walking out with him, he had brought his black horse, Zane. They climbed on and went home, it wasn't too late but Marian was putting Jessie to bed by the time they got back. Gretel smiled as she watched Hansel greeting his beloved wife, she walked in the kitchen and saw dinner waiting for her. Marian was such a sweetheart.

...

The next morning Gretel was up early when she walked into the living area she heard someone in the kitchen.

"Jessie? Are you awake already?"

She peeked in and her eyes widened to find Amir there.

"Amir?"

He looked up and smiled she blushed he had this odd habit of looking more handsome than before every time he returned from home.

"Good morning Gretel."

She smiled.

"W...what are you doing here?"

Amir cocked his head.

"Didn't Hansel tell you I'd be here?"

Gretel tapped her chin then realized it must have slipped his mind after she didn't listen to what he had to tell her yesterday.

"I think he tried to, you're staying here because the inn is completely booked right?"

He nodded.

"I asked Hansel if it was alright for me to stay here, I've always wanted to learn about farming."

Gretel smiled, then noticed he had started cooking something it smelled delicious.

"You know how to cook?"

"Sort of, my mother taught me, but I don't get to use it so often, when I came here Hansel said you were working at the inn I told him I would get up and make breakfast for you."

She laughed, if their mother wasn't worried about her then Hansel was just what she needed another person worrying. She smiled.

"That was nice of you thank you, but you didn't have to."

He waved it off.

"Don't mention it, go ahead and eat, if it's alright I'd like it if you could show me what you do here."

She beamed and nodded, the children came often and she loved teaching them how to work on a farm, but their attention was always stolen by Max and Lina the black dogs Hansel had bought two years ago.

...

Amir was a fast learner, she told him he didn't have to help but even though he barely knew what he was doing he wasn't about to let her work alone. She smiled watching the four chicks as they hopped around him he did seem to have a way with animals and clearly they wanted to play. Even Gretel's white cat, Violet was showing fondness for the prince. Once they were done Gretel grabbed her hammer and the fishing rods out of the storage bin.

"To make up for the profit lost on crops we sell a lot of fish, want to help?"

Amir smiled and nodded.

...

Hours later Amir was carrying a basket of fish that they had caught, Gretel dried off the hammer as they chatted. Normally Amir would sit in his hotel room and study for hours but he'd already asked Gretel if he could spend the day with her tomorrow. He almost fell over as Jessie jumped on him.

"Uncle Amir!"

Gretel smiled seeing the smile that appeared on his face she wondered if he was thinking about his little sister when Jessie came to play with him. Marian smiled as she took the basket of fish from Gretel.

"Jessie I'm sure Amir would love to play with you after you give him a chance to relax a little."

Jessie smiled and said OK before backing away, that was something endearing about her she never pouted or threw tantrums when she didn't get her way. Then again, no one minded giving the little sweetie whatever she asked for.

"Oh Marian it's quite alright."

She smiled sweetly, after a while they had dinner and Gretel moved to check on the animals. Amir watched her for a bit before he was nudged he looked at Hansel.

"Is it possible the best friend of a certain older brother has some affection he'd like to give to his little sister?"

Amir blushed this was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have with his best friend.

"Maybe...so long as a certain older brother isn't interested in killing the best friend. "

Hansel laughed and punched his arm playfully.

"I promise if you care about her I'll only pick on you on every time you want to spend time with her."

Amir blushed even darker and smiled softly, he'd come to the realization that he held feelings for Gretel when he left in Fall. He did whatever he could to focus on his father on his birthday but he had been counting the seconds until he could return. His sister had made fun of him for how nervous he'd been the night before he was suppose to come back.

"You should tell her how you feel." Hansel said softly.

"I want to...but I'm afraid I do not understand much about women...I asked her if she would spend the day with me tomorrow and I'm terrified." he said honestly.

Gretel looked up realizing she was being watched and frowned.

"I'll go to bed in a minute."

"Sis you need to rest Amir has just informed me that you have a date tomorrow, do you want your normal bags to show under your eyes or something?"

She blushed and threw a clump of hay at him.

"I don't have bags under my eyes!"

She darted past them and Hansel grinned.

"Just take it slow, you'll find that my sister as lovable as she is easy to please."

Hansel left Amir to think about tomorrow, Amir glanced down seeing a chick resting on his foot. She peeped impatiently, obviously she couldn't get to her mother he bent down to pick her up.

"Do you think I have a chance with your master?"

She peeped and flapped her wings excitedly, he hoped that was a good sign and that she wasn't insulting him for not placing her where she belongs.

...

The next morning Gretel was woken up again by the power of young child on her chest, she coughed and Marian hurried in and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Gretel I just wanted to wake you up for your date, I asked her not to jump on you."

Jessie giggled which made Gretel question her beloved sister-in-law's words, she smiled anyways before glancing at the clock.

"I'm sure Amir isn't even awake yet."

"We gotta do your make up!"

Marian smiled almost evilly, Gretel swallowed nervously.

"...Um OK..."

When Marian was satisfied she left Gretel in the hands of her daughter and went to work.

...

It wasn't too chilly but Amir still wanted to take her to the café instead of having a picnic, he fell over as she ran into him trying to escape Jessie's clutches. He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position she was wearing a pair of bedazzled blue jeans pink heeled boots, a tight white top donated from Marian's closet and a pink sweater that was too big for her niece. The look was complete without her hat and with a few curls added to her hair. She hopped off of him and smiled apologetically as she helped him stand.

"I'm sorry Amir..."

"It's fine..." he said softly.

He was trying to remember his manners but it wasn't like he was the only guy who ever physically reacted to full body contact from a pretty girl.

"It's almost eleven so we can go to the café ."

"Sounds good."

She walked with him to the town square she smiled seeing Ivan leaning against the bridge with Sherry. It was Friday but his tutoring with the twins was moved to a different day now that he was about to become busier. Sherry turned and Gretel could see the large bump on her stomach that said their child was on his or her way. She waved.

"Oh good morning Amir and Gretel." They said.

Gretel smiled as they returned the greeting, Ivan tapped his chin.

"Oh my could it be that their on a date?"

"It certainly looks like it." Sherry added.

They blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" Gretel asked.

Sherry threw her arms around Gretel.

"Is it that obvious? Well I think so, you always look so depressed when he isn't here."

"And he never looks happy the last week he is in town." Ivan added.

Gretel blushed even darker.

"We'll let you get back to your date." Sherry said.

"Yeah OK." Gretel said quietly.

"Oh and Gretel." Sherry said.

Gretel glanced up.

"Don't look so embarassed sweetheart you know our children are going to keep the town going after we're gone."

"Oh I'm sure you will make beautiful children." Ivan added.

Before her dear friends could embarrass her any further she took Amir's hand and tugged him inside. Ivan smiled lovingly at his wife.

"My dear do you think we went too far?"

"Oh not at all, it's not like when we pushed Dirk and Freya together, we were only slyly giving them hints about the other's feelings that's not even interference on our parts."

They laughed and returned to their conversation over the colors in the baby's room.

...

Amir paid for their food and instead of letting Joan bring it to the table he waited for her to cook.

"Is something wrong Amir? You're face is all red." she said.

"I uh..."

He glanced at Gretel who was focusing on the napkin dispensers, Joan giggled.

"Feeling a bit nervous? Oh young love is such a beautiful thing."

He cleared his throat.

"Miss. Joan I know she misses me when I'm not around but I don't know if she...has such strong feelings for me."

Joan smiled.

"I remember being like that with my husband, neither one of us knew what to do with ourselves, just enjoy every day you have with each other, everything will work itself out."

He smiled softly.

"And if not you can just drag her outside under the moonlight and make out with her." Marian added from behind him.

He jumped as she giggled.

"Don't look at me like that, just what do you think Hansel did to get my attention?"

Joan laughed as she bounced into the back room, Amir sighed and took the food feeling even more embarassed as he sat down. He wondered what he could possibly talk to her about, this was part of the date he hadn't thought about. She thanked him and he glanced up and watched her as she ate with all the manners a proper lady should have. She even managed to eat without ruining her lipstick. She stopped and cleared her throat.

"Is something wrong?"

"No not at all."

She smiled a little, he was awfully cute when he was nervous.

"Oh um...did your family like the tea and wine I sent with you?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my father said he'd never tasted better wine and wanted me to thank you properly on his behalf. Also he said to buy all of the wine and tea you and your brother sell while I'm here, so as soon as you start making anything just save it for me."

Gretel beamed and nodded with a smile, the same one he'd grown to love his heart pounded. Now that the air was clear they could converse with ease.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So there you go, I really just wanted to have fun with this side of the story. **


	3. He Said She Said

**SweetDreamer92: Okay doing good so far, I think anyways :D**

**Two - a ball of confusion...**

The next morning Gretel woke up to her mother staring at her, she blinked and Claire smiled.

"So is my little girl next to walk down the aisle?"

Gretel blinked repeatedly with every blink her face turned a darker shade of red.

"W...what are you talking about?"

Claire nudged her.

"I saw the way you looked at Ivan, he's a very handsome young man and so polite not to mention the way he looked back at you the two of you are so obvious."

She pulled the blanket over her head Claire giggled and sat down.

"Seeing the two of you reminded me of when I first met your father in the clinic it was love at first sight."

Gretel pulled the blanket off of her head and looked at her mother who smiled at her sweetly.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Gretel thought about it.

"Maybe..."

Claire grinned.

"Well that's half the battle, you don't even have to talk to him about it until you're sure, but by then it'll be as easy as handing over the blue feather."

Claire hugged her daughter and left her in her room, Gretel wondered about her feelings for Ivan. Just last night he was just a friend...wasn't he?

...

Ivan checked the spelling on the same sentence on the same worksheet that he had looked over for the past hour. His coffee was cold and his toast was cold and much harder, his mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Hey Ivan?" Dirk said.

"Hm?"

"Something on your mind?"

He looked at his brother.

"What?"

"The 'B' in the corner has been outlined so many times it's bleeding through the other side."

Ivan dropped the pen in his hand and stared at the mark that barely looked like a 'B' or any letter for that matter. He sighed and picked up another worksheet..

"Just thinking about Gretel."

Dirk grinned, he wasn't so sure Ivan knew he answered so easily.

"What about her?"

"I just wonder what she sees in Amir..."

Dirk cocked his head.

"She's seeing Amir?"

"I guess, they've always been close, and when he left she came early to tell him how much she would miss him, clearly he wasn't ready to leave."

He soon crumpled the worksheet and glared into space.

"He's a good guy...popular in his own right...but why does she have to have _him _for a boyfriend? He won't even stay here with her..."

He tossed his pen to the ground and stormed out of the room, he frowned more with every step before he stopped near a picture that Gretel and Hansel had taken with them at the end of the bazaar last year. It was officially the best and Gretel looked stunning in the red dress she'd worn everyone had dressed up to celebrate. Ivan swallowed.

"Why is he better when I was here for you first?"

Dirk watched his brother's anger fade to depression from the hallway.

"Ivan..."

...

Dirk walked down the path to visit Daisy, they had started dating last Spring he was worried about his brother but he still smiled a little when she greeted him. Her smile faded after he kissed her.

"What's wrong Dirk?"

"My brother's depressed but I can't help him with this problem."

She cocked her head.

"Well what's the problem? Maybe I can help."

Dirk shook his head.

"No one can help with this, but I don't know how to make it better and it's already killing me even though I just found out..."

"Tell me what's wrong you know the whole town is like family..."

"No no Daisy, if I tell you you can't tell anyone I don't want anyone harassing my brother, he won't feel like he's getting help if he doesn't ask for it and that will only make him feel worst."

She nodded.

"I won't tell, I promise."

"After all this time, he's finally in love and I thought he was only thinking of her as a friend."

She squealed like she often did without hearing the entire story.

"Well that's not a ..." she paused.

The adorable girl could be a ditz but she wasn't stupid.

"She's in love with someone else?"

Dirk nodded.

"Oh that's terrible."

Dirk sighed and nodded again.

"So who is it?"

"Well?"

She gasped.

"Is it Freya?"

Dirk shook his head.

"Not Antoinette..."

"Not her either."

Daisy went through the list then frowned.

"But that only leaves Gretel and she isn't seeing anyone..."

"Guess again...Ivan said he saw her with Amir before he left."

She gasped again.

"But no one even knew they were a couple...oh poor Ivan...I wonder why they were hiding their relationship?"

Dirk shook his head.

"She probably didn't want anyone worrying over her because he leaves every Fall, all of the other couples are usually only separated for a days worth of work...and even though he's my brother I didn't even notice he had gotten so close to Gretel."

"But Dirk when you aren't working you're either with me or Kevin you aren't around him as often as you think."

Dirk nodded.

"Just keep an eye on him, maybe he'll be fine, everything is still fresh so he hasn't had time to move on yet."

"I hope he'll be OK, but Daisy you didn't see how he acted just now I did..."

...

The next few days zoomed by and Hansel and Gretel's parents left, they tended to visit often but as far as staying went they couldn't do that too much. Mineral town needed it's doctor and the farm needed to be taken care of by the owner who knew what she was doing by now. Sherry planned to continue helping out on Wednesdays at the inn but asked Hansel if he could show her the ropes as far as farming was concerned as well. She sold seeds but wanted to grow them now too. Gretel of course still had to help with the crops but it still took less time with a third set of hands. One week to learn about the various crops, a few days to get the hang of the windmills and fishing, and another week for animal care and Sherry was getting better every day.

At the end of the work day one afternoon Hansel said he was going on a picnic with Sherry, he invited his sister but she only smiled and told them to go on without her. They could all hang out any time but she wasn't fond of being a third wheel too often. She grabbed all of the sheared wool that had been freshly cleaned and hopped on her white horse Cana to make her way to the manufacturing windmill. When she got close she found Ivan with Cindy and Lauren.

As soon as Ivan saw her, though she didn't notice, his smile was gone he glanced down and spotted a bug he asked Lauren to identify it. Cindy waved Gretel over after she came out of the windmill.

"Hey Gretel."

She smiled.

"Hi you guys."

Lauren looked up and smiled.

"Hi Gretel."

Gretel frowned when Ivan didn't say anything.

"Hey Ivan is something wrong, I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile."

Ivan stood up.

"I've just been busy."

Gretel blinked.

"Oh."

"But you've been busy too you've barely been off the farm." Cindy added.

Gretel smiled.

"That's true, we planted so many crops that just watering seems to take forever, but it's fun to keep busy."

Cindy frowned.

"How can working all day be fun?"

Gretel grinned.

"It's rewarding, right Ivan?"

He was quiet for a bit before nodding.

"Is something bothering you Ivan?"

"Not at all...so how is everyone?"

"Hansel and Sherry are fine, all the animals are good."

"And Amir?"

Gretel smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him since the last letter I got a day after he left I'm sure he's fine though."

Ivan frowned.

_'He has someone like you at his side and can't even write a letter?' _he thought

"Well don't worry I'm sure he'll write you soon." he said with a bit of venom lacing his words.

She cocked her head.

"Are you sure everything is OK?"

Ivan frowned.

"Just fine."

"Well OK, hey why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

Ivan turned to the girls.

"Sorry we have a few more subjects to cover."

Gretel nodded.

"Well OK, bye you guys."

She hopped on her horse and headed home the two looked at him expectantly.

"The lesson is over for today you two."

Lauren made a face.

"But you said..."

"I just didn't want to go with Gretel."

Cindy cocked her head.

"Are you mad at her?"

"It's just hard to be around someone who doesn't like you the way you want them to, you'll understand when you're older." he said quietly.

He walked them home and left them with their mother, Nellie thanked him and stared at her daughters.

"Did you have a good lesson?"

"Yeah but Ivan was weird just now." Cindy said.

"How so?"

"He lied to Gretel so he wouldn't have to go with her to have dinner then he said Gretel doesn't like him like he wants her to then he got really quiet." she said.

Nellie blinked.

"Oh I see, young love at it's finest, I'm sure she'll come around remember girls it's OK to be a little hard to get that is how a man knows he's going for someone who is worth it."

"OK!" they said in unison.

"Now who is hungry? I have green peppers on the stove."

Cindy gagged.

"I hate green peppers!"

"But you ate them with Gretel."

"She mixed them with something." Cindy said.

"Oh I see."

...

By the time the weekly bazaar began the first week of Summer just about everyone was talking about the lack of romance between Ivan and Gretel.

"Oh she seems so oblivious." Marian whispered to Joan.

"She really does but then maybe she's never had a boyfriend before and doesn't know the signs."

"Should I say something?"

Joan shook her head.

"Oh no dear, you have to let these things work themselves out."

Gretel handed several eggs to a customer before she spotted Antoinette in the crowd and waved her over.

"Hi Gretel, how is the selling going?"

"Oh just fine, I'm almost out of merchandise."

She smiled.

"That's great, what's up?"

"I feel like everyone is watching me."

"Well there are easily over a hundred or so people here..."

"No I mean like people are whispering about me, it's not the same when they just glance at you."

"Oh because of what happened with Ivan? Don't worry about it."

Gretel raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened with Ivan..."

"That's why people are focusing on you, say why don't you like him anyways?"

Gretel blushed.

"Did my mother say something when she was here or something?"

Antoinette cocked her head.

"Your mother knows?"

"Well of course...and I never said I didn't like Ivan."

"So you do like him?"

Gretel blushed.

"I don't know...he doesn't even want to spend time with me anymore how can I like someone who isn't around?"

"Oh my goodness apple pie."

They both looked up startled seeing Daisy, Gretel blinked.

"Um I'm all sold out of apple pie..."

"No no it's not about apple pie, I just...you don't like Amir anymore?"

Gretel blushed and Antoinette gasped.

"So you like Amir and that's why you don't like Ivan?"

"Wait a second you do like Ivan?" Daisy said.

Antoinette shook her head.

"She just said she wasn't sure but I hadn't heard about Amir being in the picture."

"I thought he was." Daisy said.

Gretel shook her head.

"No no you're both wrong."

They turned their attention to her.

"So you don't like Amir?"

"Of course I like Amir."

"It's great that you aren't hiding it anymore."

They turned to see Ivan who had a forced smile on his face, Gretel blinked.

"Hiding what?"

"That you like Amir."

"I wasn't hiding it, that is why I spent so much time with him when I could."

Ivan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I imagine it must be hard caring about someone who is so far away, when is he coming back?"

Gretel tapped her chin as the obvious emotions flew over her head.

"I don't know, some day when he has more time he will."

"And you're OK with that?" Ivan asked.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I be? I mean I care about him I want him to be happy."

Ivan bit his lip.

"And if he never comes back?"

"I still want him to be happy."

"Even if you're not directly in his life?"

Gretel thought about it as Daisy and Antoinette also waited for the answer.

"I think if my feelings toward him mean anything that I'll be happy for him even if I never see him again."

"Wow." Antoinette and Daisy said in unison.

Ivan smiled then but it looked even more forced.

"He's very lucky then." his voice thick with emotions he wasn't good at handling.

"Excuse me."

He disappeared in the crowd before she could say anything else she frowned then turned to her friends.

"Why do I feel like I could have said that differently?"

Antoinette crossed her arms.

"Beats me."

Daisy looked confused.

"When Dirk told me that Ivan was depressed over how you felt for Amir I didn't realize how strongly you felt for him."

Gretel blushed.

"Um wait a second, there is a big cloud of misunderstanding floating around here."

"Whee I'm an airplane!"

Gretel frowned.

"Stop that, that's dangerous!"

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well how was that? I know I started out a bit more cutesy with Amir but this one I wanted to do differently. Don't you just feel bad for Ivan?**


End file.
